Clever Kitten
by Melllama
Summary: Adrien is finally starting to connect the dots. From how his lady sometimes smells like sweets to her unique hair color, there's only one possibility. And that possibility is in a very familiar bakery. One-Shot


Everything was finally starting to add up.

Adrien was making his way through Paris to a very special place. A place where his lady would be in her civilian form. A bakery.

For a year, Adrien had been speculating who the person behind the mask could be. And he had been sure that he would love that person, no matter who it was. He had not expected that the girl of his dreams had been right in front of him all along.

But there was no other way. All the signs had led up to this. The beautiful blue color of Ladybug's hair that definitely wasn't common in Paris. The way Ladybug sometimes smelled like sweets and pastries. How Ladybug had talked about Adrien Agreste as if she knew him.

Adrien was pretty certain that his lady didn't know that he was her partner. He was actually feeling a bit nervous. What if Ladybug would be disappointed? Adrien shook his head to himself and tried to brush it off.

Plagg popped his head out of Adrien's bag. "Yo, kiddo. Where are we going?"

"It's a secret," Adrien smiled. He wanted to see the look on Plagg's face when he'd realize that Adrien had figured it.

Plagg frowned but didn't seem like he was going to fight for answers. "Can we get Camembert?"

Adrien promised to buy him Camembert and turned his eyes to the street he was walking on. He realized that they had already arrived at the bakery. If Adrien had been feeling a bit nervous before, now he felt like hell.

From what he could see from outside the windows, the bakery seemed to not have a lot of customers. It was a Thursday evening, so the lack of traffic made sense. Adrien could smell those familiar muffins and croissaints. He breathed for a little before opening the door.

Behind the counter was standing Marinette. She was doing a crossword when she noticed that someone had walked in. Her deep, blue eyes seemed to light up when she saw him. "A-Adrien! Hi! Wh-what can I get you?"

Adrien smiled warmly. Marinette had been a precious friend to him for a year now. She had actually been one of the first friends Adrien had made. She was always so kind and sweet. He wished that things wouldn't get weird after what he was about to say.

"Is your mom here?"

Marinette looked confused, but Adrien couldn't explain it to her even if he wanted to. "Uhh, yeah. Why?"

"Can I talk to her?" Adrien was burning with anticipation. He was ready.

Marinette didn't need to go get her mother, because she already stepped into the room. Adrien's heart started running a marathon. Sabine Cheng, what a sight. Adrien had never thought about it before, but now that he knew that Sabine was Ladybug, he could see how beautiful she was.

"Adrien, hello!" she said and Adrien felt like he could fly. Sabine looked at Marinette and raised an eyebrow. "Should I leave you two alone?"

"No!" Adrien immediately answered. She had to stay, even if she looked a bit taken aback now. Adrien was ready to profess his love, but he realized that he couldn't reveal his identity with people around. He would have to be sneaky about it.

Adrien stepped a few steps closer to Sabine and grabbed her hand. Without hesitation, he kissed it. "M'lady."

"Are you okay, Adrien? Should I call your dad?" Sabine asked. Her gray eyes seemed worried for him. That's love right there! Adrien was sure that the color of her eyes changed when in costume, because Adrien's eyes changed as Chat Noir, too.

"I'm feeling _purr_ fect," he dropped a hint. "Almost as _purr_ fect as you look right now."

"Is this some sort of joke?" Marinette's voice said from somewhere. But Adrien was only focusing on his lady.

"I knew you'd be _claw_ some outside the costume, m'lady. You don't need those clothes for being you," Adrien said, but Sabine still didn't seem to get it. She just looked at him. He would have to think of something. "Meeeeeow!"

"Marinette." Sabine took few steps away from Adrien. "Do you know if you friend does... drugs?"

"You and catnip are the only things that can drug me!" Adrien was starting to get desperate. He heard Plagg laughing in his bag, but tried not to care. It was time to make his declaration.

Adrien dropped down on one knee. "I know you may have something small going on with Tom Dupain, but please! I am passionately in love with you, Sabine! Let's run away together!"

Everybody in the bakery was silent. Adrien had made Sabine speechless. _Nailed it!_

Marinette was the first one to react. Her face was really red and her expression twisted in a weird way. If Adrien hadn't known better, he might've even said that she was angry.

"What. The. Actual. FUCK?"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry for this crack fic lol. I needed to write something light before starting another story! xd**

 **This is only a one-shot, but** **PinkLover24 liked the idea and is writing a proper fanfic based off of the concept. She's really cool, please go check her out! :)**


End file.
